


The Heart of a Soldier

by RiyeRose



Category: Moriarty - Fandom, 憂国のモリアーティ | Yuukoku no Moriarty | Moriarty the Patriot (Manga)
Genre: Albert's tempted but not swayed, Based off twitter rp verse, Cute Alberan moments, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mycroft being a homewrecker, Sebastian's rightfully upset but understanding, if you know you know, this is how it should've went down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Albert James Moriarty is in a happy relationship with Colonel Sebastian Moran. But who threats to drive a wedge between the two, and will he succeed?
Relationships: Albert James Moriarty/William James Moriarty/Sebastian Moran (Yuukoku no Moriarty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Heart of a Soldier

Recently, Albert had been detecting a bit of strange behavior from director Holmes. His biting words suddenly became tender whenever they spoke, he kept in close proximity despite the situation not calling for it, and his touches lingered each time their hands met. It was odd, no doubt, and the eldest Moriarty brother toyed with the foolish thought that perhaps Mycroft felt a smidge of affection for him. Flattering but ultimately futile, considering Albert was already a taken man.

Sebastian Moran, the Colonel who had come back from death reborn as William's personal grim reaper. He was a fierce and powerful man, bold, brash, and tough, loyal to a fault, and all too eager to descend into the depths of the Underworld with the Moriarty brothers. 

But Albert also knew him in a different light: he was a horrible drinking partner, always passing out before Albert could even become the slightest bit intoxicated. He hated to lose more than he loved to win, he could be spoiled and act childish especially around sir Jack, and he loved it when he was the sole focus of Albert's attention. On their days alone, they would sit out in the conservatory. Moran would nap with his head on Albert's lap while Albert perused through government files, glancing down occasionally to admire his sleeping lover's expression and place a light kiss on his temple.

There was also the sensual, erotic side of Moran that quite a number of women more than likely knew about, but certainly not in the way Albert did. The Colonel was a greedy beast in bed, clingy and bratty at the best of times. Fortunately for them both, being former military men, stamina wasn't the issue. It was quite the relationship, though not without its faults. Moran was a hot-headed gentleman, not easily angered but quick to run off at the mouth if he disagreed with something. Albert was a barrel of secrets, secrets that even his dear brothers were none the wiser to. And they weren't easy secrets, either. 

Nevertheless, the fact remained that the two truly cared for one another. Their love was evident to everyone. William and Louis both consented, though it had alarmed Moran to see a flurry of knives suddenly appear in Louis' grasp. Fred and Bond were also privy to their relationship, the quiet young boy had gifted them a bouquet of roses from the garden while Bond was glad there was someone else to keep Moran in check when he wasn't around. And although Albert wasn't one to brag, word seemed to get around MI6 as well, with Miss Moneypenny congratulating them and Von Herder eager to gift Moran a new gun to celebrate the occasion. And yes, Mycroft was well aware of this, too. But perhaps, on that day, Mycroft decided to take a chance on that love between them. Was there a possibility that one of those few small holes was big enough to tear apart everything? 

It was getting late, but Albert was still finishing up with a few documents. Moneypenny had already gone home for the evening, calling for Moran to come and make sure his partner got home safely. The thought of Moran coming to pick him up made Albert smile to himself, feeling all the more eager to finish and return home with his lover. There was a sudden knock amidst his thoughts, and upon calling out for the person to enter, was met with none other than Mycroft Holmes who greeted him with a pleasant smile. 

"Director Holmes," Albert said, shutting his notes and standing up. "This is unexpected. Should you not be retiring for the evening?" 

"I believe I could ask the same of you, Moriarty, no, Albert," Mycroft stated with a light chuckle. 

"Not to worry, I'll be done shortly."

"And how will you be getting home?" 

"Sebastian will be here momentarily."

"Ah, the dear Colonel," Mycroft drawled out the name. "You two are quite close."

"Naturally," Albert responded with a soft expression on his face. "He is very special to me. Someone like him, I wonder sometimes if he even deserves a person like me."

"Yes, the Colonel is quite the lucky man, and I bet he doesn't even realize." Albert became distinctly aware of how close Mycroft had gotten, he could smell the man's cologne and see the creases in his face. It was undeniable that Mycroft was handsome for his age, the Holmes genes were impressive indeed. "Such a man you are, Albert. Captivating and cunning, you do things that just draw me in."

"Mycroft-" 

Their faces were close. Albert couldn't find the strength to pull away but he refused to lean in. Mycroft met his eyes and they held the heated gaze for only a moment or two. He felt Mycroft's hand brush against his own, jerking his hand back to escape the man's beckoning touch. It was all so tempting...but it was wrong. Because it wasn't him, it wasn't Sebastian. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Their heads turned toward the sudden voice. Moran stepped into the room, a fierce scowl on his face as he glared at the pair. Mycroft gave a thin smirk. 

"Not at all, Colonel. It seems we're done here, Moriarty."

Mycroft reluctantly backed away, sending a smile Albert's way. The brunette in turn frowned and spoke, "Director Holmes, I would ask that you refrain from such engagements in the future. Or I will get upset."

"But of course, Albert," Mycroft hummed. "We're friends, after all." 

He then turned and headed for the door, striding past Moran as he did so. 

"Oi." Mycroft and Moran's fiery gazes met As Moran seethed out, "Touch him again, and I'll shoot your ass full of ten thousand bullets."

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Colonel," Mycroft stated with the click of his tongue before walking out. 

The room had gone completely silent, the tension in the air was thick and heavy as lead. Albert was at a loss on what to say. While he hadn't given in to the temptation, the fact remained that, at least from Moran's viewpoint, he did nothing to stop Mycroft. 

"Poor Will," Moran suddenly said, surprising Albert. "If that bastard Mycroft is like that, I can't imagine how much of a handful Sherlock is. If he tries anything funny on Will, I'll kill him."

"Sebastian." 

Sebastian stepped over to Albert and stood in front of him. He gave a slight smirk. "Don't worry. Angry as I am, I'm not stupid enough to try and fuck with Mycroft. He'd have the entire army after my ass."

"That's not-" Albert let out a sigh. "You're being so calm, this isn't like you."

"I could easily go put fifteen bullets in the bastard's head if that's what you like," Moran said without a hint of humor in his voice. 

Although he knew Moran wasn't joking, Albert couldn't help but laugh quietly. He then looked up at his lover, his voice serious and sincere. "Sebastian, if you're angry please don't hold back. You are the one I'm with, you're the man that I yearn for, the one I've given my heart to, and the person I care for more than even my beloved brothers. When London falls and the new world is born, I want us to be there together."

Albert took Moran's hands and placed light kisses on his fingertips. "I love you, Sebastian."

"Ah, shit…!" A light blush graced Moran's cheeks as he was quick to pull Albert into a tight hug. "Albert, you know, I was super pissed off seeing you like that."

"I can imagine," Albert murmured, returning the embrace. "I'm sorry…" 

"For a moment there, I was afraid he'd moved your heart."

"Never, my love."

"I wish you had shoved his slimy ass away."

"Me too." 

"And you're sure I can't shoot his ass?" Moran asked, half-heartedly joking. 

"He still has his usefulness, so please refrain." Albert brushed his fingers through Moran's hair as the taller man nuzzled against him. "Sebastian, you know, I can and have done many sordid things, but even I can't kiss someone who isn't the man I love." Albert gingerly took Moran's face in his hands. He swept his thumbs across the Colonel's cheeks and peered up into his eyes before he brought their lips together into a tender kiss. "And that man is you, my sweet Colonel…"

"Albert James Moriarty, I'll accompany you to the ends of the earth and back." Moran leaned into the kiss, his voice low and sweet. "For you, I would withstand any storm and any peril. I love you."

"Et moi toi, mon amour."

**Author's Note:**

> Suck it, Microsoft. >:3 What, no I don't have pent up aggression at Mycroft Holmes? Absolutely not, nope, nu-uh... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. In my house, we love Alberan and want to see them flourish <3


End file.
